


Food Hunters

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Handmade, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Summary: Магнитики на холодильник
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж от WTF Borderlands 2021





	Food Hunters

[](https://imgbox.com/SJZ0sPA5.jpg)

[](https://imgbox.com/nFgcymSv.jpg)

[](https://imgbox.com/MGXnCnOC.jpg)

[](https://imgbox.com/IRdTpEpR.jpg)

[ ](https://imgbox.com/85jYnK6V.jpg)


End file.
